makenkifandomcom-20200214-history
Haruko Amaya
Haruko Amaya (天谷 春恋, Amaya Haruko) is one of the main protagonists of the Maken-Ki! series. She is vice-president of the Student Council Security Division and a sophomore student at Tenbi Academy. She is known as the strongest maiden of Tenbi Academy and wields one of the original eight Maken Murakumo. She is the childhood friend of Takeru Ooyama and has been in love with him ever since they were children. She shares a room with him, along with Kodama Himegami and Inaho Kushiya, whom has claims to be Takeru's fiancé, thus creating a fierce rivalry between them for Takeru's affections. Appearance Haruko is a pale-skinned girl with waist-length purple hair that is usually held up in a single ponytail by a red ribbon on the left while the rest of her hair would fall into her face in several bangs on the right side and light blue eyes. She mostly often dresses in the typical school uniform of Tenbi Academy with the addition of pantyhose underneath her skirt. One of her most distinct traits is her very developed and curvaceous body, particularly in her breasts as she has one of the largest busts known in the Tenbi Academy. By many standards, Haruko is considered to be a very attractive girl that she is shown to be the idol and crush of many boys (even other girls) and she is considerably tall that she usually appears quite taller than her classmates. Personality Haruko is a very kind and caring person who is quite popular at Tenbi Academy as many of the students at Tenbi admires her deeply due to her kindness. (This is a point that has been stated by many characters throughout the series). However, she is quite modest in her own abilities, usually underestimating herself and praising others. As a pride of the model of the academy, Haruko is possessed with very high morals and ethics and believes firmly in upholding to the rules and justice of Tenbi. Such as how she believes that if a duel doesn't have a legitimate reason she won't allow it. Despite of her affiliation with the Tenbi academy though she appears to be quite pacifistic usually preferring to avoid any combat whatsoever if possible. Despite her mature mind and even strong willed spirit, Haruko is a tsundere girl which is very sensitive whenever relationship is mentioned, especially when this topic comes to matters relating to Takeru Ooyama, though she never admit it. It is because of her hidden feelings for Takeru remained unnoticed even for Takeru himself, Haruko often constantly competing with her many love rivals for Takeru, such as Inaho Kushiya, Kodama Himegami, Shiria Ootsuka and many others throughout the series for his affection. She also is quite violent when it comes to matters involve him, usually taking drastic measures - much like a lot of the girls throughout the series - whenever he would say or do something immodest. History Plot Maken/Abilities "This blade that even the gods fear, cut down that which stands in my way!! Split the heavens, Kusanagi!!" - Haruko activating her Kusanagi ability Murakumo ("Gathering Clouds") '''- Murakumo is one of the original eight Maken and it is considered to be the most powerful maken in terms of destructive power. It allows her to turn her element into photons around the blade. Along with Furan Takaki's Habaya, Murakumo was originally owned by Yamato no Orochi (Kodama Himegami's mother). Originally, it’s seal could not be broken unless it reacts to opponents on par with its power. However, she was able to unleash a little of the maken's power through her emotions. Murakumo is kept in a separate dimension, and is retrieved using Haruko's Heaven's Gate Maken, which then becomes the seal on Murakumo. Murakumo is powerful enough to penetrate the barrier that is created by Lilu Finnian and Aililu Finnian, who are among the strongest ability users. Haruko is now able to summon Murakumo fully unsheathed as she claims that she no longer fear it’s power and it is able to wield it more confidently. Attacks * '''Kusanagi - Murakumo draws down light from the sky and extends itself to become a giant blade of light, absolutely destroying everything in it's path. * Sairin (Second Coming/Advent) - A pillar of light falls from the sky towards Murakumo, blasting away everything in the vicinity other than the wielder. Relationships Takeru Ooyama Takeru is Haruko's childhood friend and she is in love with him, but she refuses to admit it openly. Inaho Kushiya Inaho is Haruko's best friends, but Inaho is also one of Haruko's main rivals for Takeru's affection. Kodama Himegami Himegami is Haruko's friend/rival for the affection of Takeru and Himegami has great respect for her. Azuki Shinatsu Azuki is Haruko's Friend. Furan Takaki Furan is Haruko's superior and a friend of hers. Uruchi Minaya Uruchi is Haruko's friend and Uruchi is in love with Haruko, although it is unknown if Haruko is aware of it. Yuuka Amado Yuuka is Haruko's friend Chacha Akaza Chacha is Haruko's friend Kimi Sato Kimi is Haruko's friend Aki Nijou Aki is Haruko's teacher/friend Minori Rokujou Her Teacher Shiria Ootsuka Shiria is Haruko's friend/rival for the affection of Takeru. Trivia * The name Haruko 'means "spring" (春) ('haru) and "love" (恋) (ko). * Haruko's surname Amaya 'means "rain" (雨) ('ama) and "valley" (谷) (ya). ** This pronunciation is used in Eastern Japan, while the "Valley" part is pronounced "Tani" in Western Japan. * Along with Chacha Akaza, Haruko has a H-cup bust, However, the bust sizes are different. ** Haruko’s breast is two centimeters less (97cm) than Chacha’s breast size (99cm). Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Maken-Ki Category:Tenbi Students Category:Female